2 plus 1 equals 3
by Starflower1984
Summary: When Hermione finds out that her girlfriend Ginny has a secret crush on Professor Snape, how will she react? Will she be angry, or will she divulge a secret of her own? Mature for a reason! Includes F/F and F/F/M.
1. Chapter 1

2 + 1 = 3

_Hi there! I haven't written in so long. I was a English minor, but that was 6 years ago so my grammar is probably lacking very badly. I just wanted to toss this story out there and see if anyone liked it. So, here we go! Short chapter, but that is because I don't want to waste time writing if no one likes it._

Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger lay panting on Hermione's bed. "Damn Hermione! That was so good!" " You weren't too bad yourself," said Hermione as she winked at Ginny. Hermione and Ginny were both in their last year at Hogwarts, only a few days from graduation. Ginny had taken extra classes so she could graduate a year early. They had been dating for about 3 years now. The were dubbed "Hogwart's Lesbian Duo" by their classmates. They didn't mind. Being gay or a lesbian at Hogwarts wasn't looked down upon, but it wasn't common place. Harry and Ron were very surprised when they found out.

" Mione?" Ginny asked. "Hmm" said Hermione as she lazily drew circles around Ginny's nipple. "I've got a confession to make," she said. Hermione perked up and looked at Ginny wide-eyed. "What is it Gin?" said Hermione. "Well, we are about to graduate, and I've had a crush on this certain professor since first year" Ginny said while blushing. "Spill Gin. I won't laugh! I promise!" said Hermione. "Oh god this is embarrassing," said Ginny. "Tell me you little vixen!" said Hermione while tickling Ginny. "Ok Ok! I'll tell you." said Ginny. "It's Professor Snape," she said while looking down picking at the sheets. Hermione stared wide-eyed at Ginny in disbelief.

_Well there you go! First chapter. Please review and let me know if you like it so far. If you do, I'll keep writing. _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Lingerie and Lust

"Are you friggin' serious Gin?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," "Oh are you mad?"

"Of course not. In fact, I've always fancied him too."

"Really! I thought you would be mad!"

"Oh gods no. We should totally seduce him Gin! We are about to graduate. What a better way to spend our last days," Hermione said excitedly.

"You little vixen!" Ginny exclaimed. "Hmm, the claiming of Snape."

"Hahahaha," Hermione laughed. " You are hilarious my love.

" We are going to turn his world upside down my sweet angel."

XxXxXxXxXx

Snape skipped dinner that evening. He had the elves prepare him dinner and bring it to his quarters. He was relieved that the school year was almost over. He was sad though. He fancied the little brown haired witch and her red headed girlfriend. He knew that they would never feel the same way about him. They were lesbians for crying out loud! There is no way they would ever want to fuck him. He wasn't the best looking man, and he hadn't had much experience in bed. But, from the little experience he did have, he had learned quite a bit. He could make a woman come with his expert fingers, or with his tongue. He could hit the sweet spot inside of them and make them curl their toes. If only he had a chance to show this to the two. He knew he could satisfy them. Surely everyone craved a cock? He had a large one, or so he had been told. _Now I need to go satisfy myself in the shower. Damn women making me hard._

_XxXxXxXxXX_

The girls sat on Hermione's bed and made their plan. They would wait until 11:00 PM when they were sure everyone was asleep, then they would sneak down to Snape's quarters. They transfigured some clothes into matching lingerie. They were going to hide under their robes with just the lingerie on so when Snape opened his door, they would take off their robes. He had to let them in his quarters. How could someone turn them down? They were two of the hottest girls in the school! He'd be a fool to turn them away. It was 9 PM and Ginny and Hermione began taking their showers. Well, shower. They took a shower together. Hey, it's good for the environment! They had fun soaping up each other's bodies, lingering a bit longer on each other's clits. After they each had a few orgasms and finished washing each other, they stepped out and wrapped themselves in red fluffy towels. They did a quick hair drying spell, and Hermione did an anti-frizz spell so that her hair fell down her back in curls, minus the bushiness. They started in on their make up which took awhile. They did their eyes with smoky shadows to give them a sexy look. Ginny opted for light pink lipstick, while Hermione opted for red. _Hell, if I am going to do this, I might as well go all out, _thought Hermione. Finally, they were ready. They looked damned hot. Ginny gave Hermione's hand a reassuring squeeze.

"It's time to go 'Mione," Ginny said.

"Ok, Gin. I'm starting to get a little nervous," said Hermione.

"That is why I got these," Ginny said grinning. She pulled out two small vials of a light pink potion.

Hermione's eyes got wide. "Anxiety potions?"

"Yes," she said. "I snagged them out of the infirmary when I was there helping out last Thursday."

"Normally I would frown on stealing Ginny Weasley. But, in this instance, I don't care." She took one vial and said "Bottom's up." They both drank the sweet tasting potion in one swig.

"Now, these won't lower our inhibitions. They will just take the edge off," Ginny said.

"Ok, let's go Gin." The elder witch slipped her hand into the younger witch's hand. They made their way down to the dungeons.

XxXxXxXx

Snape was sitting in his favorite armchair by the fire, slowly drinking a glass of firewhiskey. It burned going down, but he didn't mind. In fact, he welcomed it. Soon enough, there was a knock on his door. He glanced at the old grandfather clock in the corner. _Eleven o'clock? Seriously? Who would possibly disturb me at this hour? I'll have their asses on a platter._ Snape swung his door open with an evil glint in his dark eyes. What he saw shocked him. "Ginny? Hermione? What is the meaning of this?" he asked.

"May we come inside Professor?" Hermione asked.

"We'll just be a minute," Ginny said with a slight smirk on her face.

"Ok ladies. Enter, but hurry up with whatever you want to talk about. I am getting ready for bed." He was already clad in long dark silk pajama bottoms and a tight black shirt that showed off his muscles.

Hermione and Ginny grasped each other's hand and headed to the bedroom.

"Wait, wh- what are you doing?" he asked surprised.

They threw off their robes in the floor. They both leaned back on his bed dressed in their black lingerie. It consisted of a black bustier, black thongs, black garter belts that help up black stockings, and black stilettos.

"Wow," was all Snape could get out.

"You see Professor, Hermione and I have both had a crush on you for years now. We are both of age and about to graduate. We thought we would indulge our fantasies," Ginny said expertly.

"And what makes you think I want this?" Snape asked.

"Well Professor, by the way your jaw is about to fall to the floor, and the fact that I can see your very large member straining against your pants, I would guess that you do want this," Hermione said while licking her lips. She turned and began to kiss Ginny gently, then deepening the kiss. They fisted each other's hair and dug their nails into each other's backs. "Come on Professor," said Hermione. "We won't bite... hard," Ginny said giggling. Snape still looked shocked, but now there was a hunger in his eyes. He walked towards the bed and kicked off his slippers. He slowly climbed into bed with the two "lesbians." "Girls," he said. "I hope you know what you are asking for," he said darkly, his eyes full of lust.

_Hope you like this. Sorry it took so long. Please review._


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry this took so long. Been busy making a website and working on my other story, Soul Mates. Check out my original story and poetry on .com. Let me know what you think._

Chapter 3

Severus climbed on the bed with the girls. He hastily divested them of all of their clothes. He leaned back and took in the sight before him. _Beauty. Pure beauty._ He leaned down to kiss Ginny. She fisted her hands in his hair. He moved down kissing slowly down her neck. Hermione began to kiss Ginny feverishly while Severus licked up and down Ginny's neck. He began to leave little love bites on her neck.

"Oh gods Severus, please don't stop," Ginny said.

"I won't, don't worry," Severus said as he smirked.

He began to lightly stroke her nipple. She groaned in pleasure. Hermione began to try to discard Severus of his clothes. He took the hint and took off his shirt, trousers, and boxers. Both Ginny and Hermione stopped what they were doing and stared at Severus. He was gorgeous. His muscles, every sinew and muscle sang to them. His body was perfect, albeit his many scars. And his cock. All nine inches of it. They both wanted to touch it and suck it. Neither Ginny or Hermione had ever been with a man, but they were glad it was Severus they were losing their virginity to.

"Umm Severus?" Hermione said.

"Hmm" he said while licking circles around Ginny's nipples.

"We are both virgins."

"Wha- What?!"

"We wanted you to be the one to take our virginity."

"Jesus. Are you sure?"

"Yes," Hermione breathed.

"And you Ginny?"

"Yes Severus," she said. "I'm very sure."

"Very well then. It will hurt. But it is a pain filled with pleasure. After you get used to it, it will feel very, very good. Or so I have been told," he smirked.

" Come one Sev, let's get on with this. I can't wait any more," said Hermione.

"Alright love, calm down. Your turn."

Severus palmed Ginny's left breast as he kissed Hermione deeply. She complied and thrust her tongue into Severus' mouth. He kissed down her neck to her right breast. He took his hand off of Ginny's breast much to her protest and began to squeeze Hermione's breast gently as he kissed her neck. Ginny leaned over and kissed Hermione. They moaned into each other's mouths as Severus continued his assault on Hermione. Ginny grasped Severus' cock and felt the tiny bead of fluid at the tip. She wiped the tip with her finger and brought it to her lips, making sure he was watching. He stopped everything he was doing and watched her. She licked it off of her finger with a mischievous grin, then bent down to kiss Hermione. _Gods what have I done to be so damn lucky. I have dreamt of these witches for so many nights. Now they are in bed with me, willingly. _Severus made his way down Hermione's stomach and stopped at her belly button. He licked around it and quickly delved inside of it. Hermione gasped and fisted his hair roughly, trying to push his head lower. "Impatient witch," he chuckled under his breath. He made his way lower to her very wet slit. He licked up and down it and felt Hermione buck up into his face, smearing her juices onto his face. He didn't mind. She tasted heavenly. Like strawberries and cream. All the while, Hermione and Ginny were kissing deeply, stroking each others breasts while Severus continued his assault on Hermione's slit. He delved deeper and took her clitoris in his mouth, rolling it around his tongue. He heard her sharp gasp watched her grasp his sheets. She was coming undone. He continued while she moaned his name into Ginny's mouth. Finally, she met her orgasm. She screamed as she same undone. Even Ginny's mouth couldn't contain her scream. After she came down from her orgasm, Severus flipped Hermione over and pulled her up on all fours.

"Are you sure you want this Hermione?"

"Gods yes," she gasped breathlessly. "Fuck me Severus."

He aligned his cock at her entrance and thrust in to the hilt. Hermione gasped and groaned in pain. He held still as she got used to the feel. She started to move back on his cock. He took that as a hint to move. He began to move back and forth slowly. He watched as Ginny moved underneath Hermione so she could lick her. The sight almost make Severus lose it. He closed his eyes and willed himself to keep going and not come. After Ginny came several times under Hermione's expert tongue, Severus pulled out of Hermione, after giving her another earth shattering orgasm. She whined and Severus chuckled. "Don't worry, I'll be back for more," he said. This time he took Ginny and laid her underneath him. He slowly entered her. He felt her hymen on the tip of his cock. He pushed in fast, and she gasped with pain. Tears formed at the corners of her eyes. He kissed the tears away. "Don't worry, it will go away soon." He stayed there for awhile. He began to move slowly as she got used to it. She grinned and began to move her hips with his. Hermione sat back and watched her lover being fucked by Severus. _What an awesome idea this was. Her face is beautiful._ Finally, he was ready to spill his seed.

"Girls, where do you want me to come?"

"On our breasts," said Hermione.

"Your wish is my command," he said.

They lay together, anticipating Severus' upcoming orgasm. He closed his eyes while stroking his cock. He was beautiful as his face was contorting, getting ready for his orgasm. Finally, he came. Shooting his ropes of seed all over Hermione and Ginny's breasts. They gasped at the warm feel of his spilled seed.

"Girls, that was amazing."

"We agree," Hermione said as she grinned at Ginny. She said a silent spell and cleaned them up. They curled up in Severus' large bed, one girl on each side. They threw their arms over him, and they all fell into a deep sleep.

_What do you think? Too much? Let me know. Be sure to visit my website. And please review!_


	4. Chapter 4

A/N

So apparently FF doesn't like when you post your own website or e-mail. Hope I don't get kicked off for this. If so, you can find me here

starflowerfictionatgmaildotc om.

starflowerfictiondotcom

Please email and visit my site! Review!


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 4_

_1 year later..._

Ginny and Hermione sat in their apartment. Ginny was studying for Auror School, and Hermione was studying for medical school. Tonight it was Severus' turn to come to their place to spend the night. They had been going back and forth between the two places since that night before graduation. He would be there at 8:00 PM as always. He spent the weekends at their place, and they spent some of the week at his place. They were very quiet about their relationship. No one knew but Albus. They were polyamorous, which meant that they were in an exclusive relationship. All three of them. They were deeply in love with each other. Severus had been researching marriage laws, but hadn't told them. He wanted a family, and knew that he wanted it with these witches. What he didn't know was that the girls were doing research of their own, and wanted the same thing. Severus had found out that polyamorous marriages were allowed in the wizarding world. It was a bit complicated. Hermione would be married to Ginny and Severus, Severus to Hermione and Ginny, and Ginny to Hermione and Severus. Severus had been thrilled with this revelation, but decided to wait a while. They had been dating only a year. Still, he went to look at rings, and found a set of three that were beautiful. His ring was a plain gold band with a single emerald and two garnets. The girl's rings were matching, and each had a diamond in the center, and a garnet on one side and an emerald on the other. They were so perfect that Severus couldn't pass them up. He purchased them right away, but kept them hidden in his sock drawer. The girls never went near his sock drawer, he thought.

"Ginny, it's one hour until Sev arrives. Let's go take a shower."

"Ok love, one second." Ginny finished writing her notes and shut her book.

They both stripped and got in the shower. Severus loved watching them in the shower, but he loved joining them even more. Sometimes instead of just using a cleaning spell after their sexual encounters, they all got in the shower and soaped each other up. Of course, this usually added to more sex. They began to rub each other down. "What are we having for dinner tonight?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know. It's Severus' turn to get dinner," she replied. The girls got out of the shower and began to get ready. Hair, make up etc. They always looked nice for each other and Severus. Ginny pulled on some jeans that Hermione had bought for her. They made her ass look delicious. She added a tight black t shirt as well. Hermione opted for black jeans and a tight purple t shirt. It was 7:59.

_Crack. _They heard a soft knock on the door.

"Hi Sev!" they both exclaimed. Severus set the Chinese food on the table. "Hi girls. I've missed you."

"You just saw us yesterday, silly," Hermione said.

"Every second away from the two of you feels like an eternity."

"That's so sappy," Ginny said while laughing.

"I meant every word," Severus said. "Come here you." Severus chased Ginny around the apartment until he caught her. He tickled her until she couldn't breath, then he kissed her passionately. Hermione looked on in amusement as she set the table. Severus walked over to help Hermione, but first gave her a deep and long kiss. She smiled at him and finished setting the table. Ginny walked over, still red in the face, and began scooping out the Chinese food onto the plates. They sat down at the table and began to eat, conversing as they ate. When they were finished, Ginny and Hermione did the dishes while Severus poured three glasses of wine.

"What are you girls working on?" he asked while eying their work sprawled all over the living room floor.

"I'm studying for an Anatomy exam, and Ginny is rewriting her notes from her Auror classes," Hermione said.

"Ahh, sounds like fun," he remarked sarcastically.

"Actually, I quite enjoy my enjoy my Anatomy class. The professor is excellent. I have learned so much. I have read the text book three times now so I think I will do well on my test tomorrow."

"Show off," Severus said while smirking at Hermione.

"Hey, hush Sevvy," Hermione said.

"Hey! Don't call me Sevvy! You know I detest that name."

"I know, love. Where is Ginny?"

"Ginny," Severus called.

"Ginny, where are you baby? Come drink your wine."

"I'm in the bathroom. I am sick."

Severus and Hermione rushed into the bathroom and found Ginny on the floor by the toilet holding her hair back. She had obviously been vomiting.

"Oh dear," said Severus. "Hermione, go get one of your potions to settle her stomach. Was it something you ate?"

"I think so. I was the only one who had the pepper chicken," she said.

"Come love, take this potion and get in bed," Severus said. He helped her take her clothes off, and put on her comfortable pajamas. Ginny walked to the bed and lay down in the middle of the bed. Severus and Hermione put on their pajamas and cuddled next to her. Hermione brushed her fingers through Ginny's hair while Ginny lay her head on Severus' chest. They all fell asleep cuddled together, dreaming of each other.

_Sorry this one was so short. I'll write more soon, I just wanted to write a little so y'all didn't think I forgot about you._

_-Christine, StarFlower_

_PS. Do you think it is too early for them to get engaged? Let me know what you think. _


End file.
